Baird Border Skirmish
Log Title: Baird Border Skirmish Characters: '' Onslaught, Blast Off, Swindle, Vortex, Elita One, Jetfire, Dust Devil, Dawnfire, Blackwing, Starlock, Goth ''Location: Baird Border Date: ''2/4/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: The strike force sent to the Baird Border Outpost ends up with their mission going horribly wrong. As logged by: Starlock Autobots <> Elita One says, "Autobot strike team, do you read me?" <> Starlock says, "Reading you Elita" <> Jetfire says, "Acknowledged" <> Elita One says, "Ah Jetfire, good. With the recon team locating the skirmishers at Baird, lets see what we can do to shake them out of their nest." <> Jetfire says, "Affirmative - do you want me to pick up anyone, or should I just head to your location?" <> Elita One says, "From the last encounter it appears to be Combaticons at work, though the whole team hasn't been present. If the Combaticons are too pressed, they may form Bruticus, in which case, pull back. We'll bring in the Wreckers or Dinobots in that instance." <> Elita One says, "These raids are hurting Valvolux as well as Retoris, so lets send them packing" <> Starlock says, "just a heads off I've tuqed them off reaaal good, so.." Decepticons <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "They're getting close, Blast Off." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Keep patrol, but let them get closer." <> Blast Off says, "Understood, Sir" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "And keep your optics peeled for that mouthy minibot" <> Blast Off chuckles. "Also...understood." Baird Border Outpost The Baird outpost has long been a ruin and a wreck, but has still seen some use in the war this last eon. The transmitter system may still be up and running, but no power has been seen flowing to the transmission array. Recon suggests that the Combaticons have been camping out here as a base of operations, however supply runs to the area have been rather light. Aside from rubble and makeshift fortifications, the area has no real signs of anyone 'moving in' for good. Jetfire slowly descends from the stratosphere, activating his sensors to detect energy readings. Starlock was flying over head in her shuttle-mode, keeping her optics open for familiar rotors and thrusters... After all, she'd not exactly been making herself unknown to the Combaticons... Place was heck-a-creepy though, that was for sure. "<>" She'd ask over a tightbeam as she kept her optics out, while trying to keep her thrusters sound to a low. "<>" Dawnfire's roaring along at top speed on the ground below her, doing a fairly decent job of keeping pace. "<>" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Nightbird, the rookie (Dawnfire) is yours. He's got a nasty follow through on his blade, but that's about it. Watch the mortar fire, I'll ping you before it goes off." Blast Off soars high in the sky, looking down on others far below... the way he likes it. ..Usually. Except sometimes it does get lonely and monotonous up he- *AHEM*- I mean- This is is always great, nothing to see here. Focusing on Onslaught's plan, Blast Off continues monitoring the area- and the Autobots making an approach into it. He radios Onslaught, informing him of their enemies' movements. And- aha, there's Starlock. Hmmm. He lets Onslaught know about *that*, too. Debts to pay and all. And then.... he sees Jetfire descending. Another spacer?! The Combaticon shuttle scans the other spacer, always interested in his fellow space-types. "<< We have not one but *two* other spacers here, Onslaught. I'll try to stay above them. >>" Onslaught was in his little-seen fortress mode, monitoring Blast Off's patrols as well as a hundred other things. <> Dust Devil is having a bit of a blast getting out and away from the office. The hovercar speeds around the ruins and natural formations of the area. Well as much as the parameter set by the person in charge. But he's having fun in the meantime. He zips around not hampered by the road conditions. <> <> Jetfire says, "At least...two...possible three .... Combaticons." Nightbird is.. nearby, though at this particular point only Onslaught knows of her presence. The Ninjabot moves quietly around the outer perimeter of the outpost, checking on the particular points that might be attacked. Jetfire closes in with Blast Off. He closes in on Blast Off. "Time to vacate, nothing personal, but we've been getting complaints." He targets Blast Off, but doesn't fire. He hopes the 'locked on' sound will get Blast Off to come to his senses and leave without any energon spilled. >> Jetfire fails his generic combat roll against Blast Off. << <> Jetfire says, "Engaging...but not yet firing" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "And here they come..." <> Blast Off says, "Yes. Such a shame those spacers don't come to their senses and fight *with* us, imagine how magnificent we'd be...." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Ahh I love it when a ploy assembles itself" <> Blast Off says, "Indeed... your plans are brilliant, as always." Starlock spies with her little eye.. A big-green-imobile Onslaught! Though.. that in itself is odd too her, and Jetfire mentioned there was possible three he was detecting? So where was the other two... "<>" She'd report, something about this doesn't sit right with her, but she has to do what she has too! She'd set her Phasers to a lower setting and fire at the big-green combaticon. >> Starlock strikes Onslaught with Laser . << Dawnfire catches sight of a familiar silhouette overhead and almost instantly transforms. As soon as he's standing, he yanks a rifle out of subspace and pointing it at Blast Off. "Him again," the dour warrior mutters. "I swear he's following me." Scowling, he opens fire. >> Dawnfire strikes Blast Off with Laser . << <> Jetfire says, "Was hoping to keep this diplomatic, but it looks like that approach has gone out the window. Evasive maneuvers - stay sharp everyone!" Nightbird happens to be in just the right spot as Jetfire passes over her on his way towards Blast Off. There is a brief flicker as her fields fade away.. then another as she moves from one spot to suddenly teleport up above Jetfire as she literally tries to land on him mid-air.. Foot first. >> Nightbird misses Jetfire with Kick. << "<< Understood, Sir. >>" It's a shame to have to fire on his fellow spacers, but it IS what they get for being Autobots. As Jetfire draws near, the brown and purple shuttle attempts to maintain aerial superiority and stay above- and away. The locked-on sound does not, in fact, cause the sniper to leave- it just means 'game on' to the Combaticon. "<< Nothing personal, either, but I am afraid I'll have to shoot you out of the sky. Too bad a spacer such as yourself is not a Decepticon... >>" He is about to fire when he's suddenly fired ON and... well, would you look at that. He grunts as some heat shields fall to the ground below. "<< YOU! Mr. Too Rude to Give Me a NAME, hmmm? Waste MY time? Well, here's what I have to say about *that*! >>" He switches his laserfire from Jetfire to Dawnfire... whole lotta fires going on here! Hopefully Dawnfire will be ON fire soon enough, ha! >> Blast Off strikes Dawnfire with Laser . << Starlock's shots put some black scorch marks on Onslaught's armored frame. He transforms and moves to stand up. "And there we are....Mechs and Femmes...." He reaches over to a tarp nearby and pulls it free, revealing some sort of long pillbox and gets inside. The pillbox makes the standard transformation sound as it starts to push UP from the ground, legs extending beneath it as it spreads out further. Two large mortar cannons push out and up, raising up to the sky. And from the bridge of the Marauder, Onslaught stands with his hands behind his back. "There it is...the look of helplessness in their optics." The Marauder raises to its full height, as Onslaught adds, satisfied. "I love it so." Marauder #11380> Onslaught has arrived. Marauder #11380> Onslaught takes control of Marauder #11380. He handles the controls expertly. <> Blast Off says, "Glorious~" <> Starlock says, "The scrap is that thing?" <> Dawnfire says, "I'll get it." <> Jetfire says, "Nothing good for us. Scanning...armor significant, but not impenetrable. Careful, Dawnfire!" Dust Devil uhhhhhs as he rounds one of the structures and sees... <> Dust Devil misses Marauder #11380 with Ballistic . <<'' Jetfire doesn't wait around to be fired on for this one, Onslaught has made his intentions crystal clear. He activates his missile bay doors and locks on to the Marauder. ''>> Jetfire strikes Marauder #11380 with Missile Pods . <<'' <> Dawnfire says, "I'm always careful." <> Jetfire says, "Let's see if we can soften this thing up." <> Dawnfire says, "I've got a flamethrower. Do you?" Jetfire quickly backs to the left, realizing that the stealth Nightbird is about. The Marauder raises its main cannons sending mortar fire down towards the Autobot forces. A laser bank fires a continuous beam cannon towards those that come in close as the great mechanical beast stomps forwards. Yep, thaaats a big Nasty thats going to cause issues if it's not dealt with soon! And Onslaught is pissed, well she couldn't blame him, probably still mad from their last meeting. Looking from High above she tries to get an idea what her best course of action would be, after a moment of pause and tactical thinking, she nods to herself internally. She'd get herself low to the ground, keeping tabs on the current combatants, and with a quick spin, she'd transform into her mini-bus mode! a squealing from where she bounced on hitting the ground, a cannon from her roof would deploy and a Plasma ballistic would go blitzing towards the Marauder, trying to give Dawnfire a bit of help! ''>> Starlock strikes Marauder #11380 with Nova Cannon . <<'' <> Cmdr Onslaught sends a picture that shows a viewscreen before him, and several Autobots in his sights. <> Jetfire says, "Nice shot, Starlock!" <> Deathsaurus says, "Excellent. Same as before. Bring me some trophies and you will be rewarded." <> Starlock says, "That things definitely going to be an issue if it's not removed form the field." Dust Devil frowns as the ballistic rounds seem to do nothing to the marauder. But instead of shooting the same weapon, he tries to find something that might work a little better while still affording him the comfort of hovering around fast. ''>> Dust Devil strikes Marauder #11380 with Plasma . <<'' <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Nightbird, I've got a passenger. Take him out." Nightbird lands on the ground from her intentional miss on Jetfire without much dust or sound as she engages her flight systems just before impact. A quick scan of the area and she darts forward, dodging between what there is of the base as well as almost dancing between the impacts from the Marauder's mortars and before she blinks away again.. this time facing towards the Marauder as she runs. A final blink sends her teleporting up onto the Marauder itself, her one foot sticking to it as she wiggles a finger in a Nah-uh gesture at Dawnfire before trying to kick him off. ''>> Nightbird strikes Dawnfire with Kick. <<'' <> Starlock says, "Blast Off, Nightbird, Onslaught and a weird spider-looking thing... This isn-- You alright Dawnfire?!" <> Jetfire says, "Already on it...reinforcements needed!" <> Dawnfire says, "I'm more concerned where she came from." <> Starlock says, "Ah Frag, right, she's an assassinate, watch yourself." <> Dawnfire says, "Neat. Not concerned." Blast Off grins inwardly as Onslaught reveals the Marauder. The Boss' plans are going well, as usual. His engines rumble with a flush of pride- and happiness at seeing his Commander so happy, too! Win win, as long as those blasted 'Bots don't mess things up! With Nightbird now taking care of that annoying Dawnfire, Blast Off can focus on his fellow spacer up in the air. "<< Jetfire, tsk. Imagine the things you could accomplish if you'd join the *winning* side. As it is, I must remind you what it's like to *lose*. Terribly sorry, but what must be done, must be done. >>" His nosecone laser aims at the other spacer and fires. ''>> Blast Off critically strikes Jetfire with X-Ray-Laser ! <<'' <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Dont leave me out of this!" <> Dust Devil says, "Hey wonder if she still has Ratchet's hands.." <> Blast Off says, "Then get your rotors over here... where have you BEEN anyway? *huff*" Twin speakers from Marauder #11380 boom, "Onslaught has a lot of power at his fingertips and while the initial mortar barrage is mostly for impact for shock and awe he's judging his targets. His targeting optics shift from side to side "The mouthy Minibot or that forcefield mouthy one..." He calculates his odds and says to himself "Minibot. The other one'll forcefield her after a good hit." His chuckle comes out of the loudspeakers <> That'd do. Onslaught wasn't actually much of a boaster but it was all necessary for stage two. His targeting sights align on Starlock and he slams the button." ''Marauder #11380 targets Starlock with its weapons.'' ''Marauder #11380> The computer beeps. "Target acquired."'' ''>> Onslaught strikes Starlock with Laser . <<'' <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Coming!" A few of Jetfire's panels are blasted out from Blast Off's brutal ...blast. "Agh!" Jetfire cries out, and he falls from his flight path, the shot was good - good enough to force Jetfire to engage with Blast Off, and not the menacing Marauder. He turns his thrusters on and quickly closes in on Blast Off, opening his gun pod doors. "Walking away from the Decepticons remains the smartest decision in my life. And now that we're on a 'one' on 'one' basis..." ''>> Jetfire misses Blast Off with GU-11 Gunpod . <<'' Jetfire curses - a rarity for him. "Slag!" <> Dust Devil says, "My forcefield?! uhhh how about I try blindin the stupid thing's scopes instead. I need ta transform ta use my Forcefields offensively" ''Marauder #11380 targets Starlock with its weapons.'' ''Marauder #11380> The computer beeps. "Target acquired."'' Starlock is struct and cringes in pain as it leaves a notable hole in her armor, but she's not deterred! Bad as this looked.. Turrets, and nightbird is harassing Dawnfire.. Blast Off on Jetfire.. She'd quickly transform to her root mode and draw her twin pistols, firing at the marauder and Nightbird, trying to get Nightbird at least off Dawnfire! ''>> Starlock attacks Marauder #11380, and Nightbird with Dual Starburst, striking Nightbird, and Marauder #11380. <<'' <> Jetfire barks "Fine! Just stay out of its line of fire!" <> Dust Devil says, "Duh?" For one split second, Dawnfire winds up hanging precariously from the Marauder with only one arm holding on, Nightbird's kick almost dislodging him. He thankfully manages to clamber back up, but now he's got two sore shoulders - one bearing a dent courtesy of Nightbird, his other one protesting from the sudden strain of supporting almost all of his weight. He gives her a very terse, crooked smile, like a grudging acknowledgement of her near success, and then attempts a dramatic sword-plunge into the Marauder's armor. ''>> Dawnfire strikes Marauder #11380 with Sword. <<'' <> Jetfire says, "Great job, Dawnfire! All right everyone, let's finish this thing off!" Nightbird staggers just a bit from the hit where she still stands solidly on the side of the Marauder before she looks up and would arch optic ridge if any were viewable from under her mask. Never taking her gaze from the Autobot Femme she raises her foot up before she drives her heel at Dawnfire in another blow, the metal on her foot seems to flows into a sharp blade on the end, giving her a rather nasty looking spiked heel. ''>> Nightbird strikes Dawnfire with Blade. <<'' <> Dust Devil says, "Dawnfire....I apologize in advance for any misses. If you have a forcefield engage it now or at least shut your vents for a moment. This....is going to possibly be unpleasant. I swear I'll try to miss." <> Dawnfire says, "It'll be fine." <<> Starlock says, "Bullslag!" <> Dawnfire says, "If it's not, I won't hold it against you." <> Jetfire says, "Autobots! More Decepticons incoming...Combaticons - keep Blast Off and Onslaught away from any incoming Combaticons!" Dust Devil frowns as Dawnfire is way too close to the marauder for him to use a dust storm style blastin. Slag. Well....the damn thing is ugly and needs some sprucing up. So Dust Devil kicks on the turbines on high, his propulsion units also fire up and now he's speeding around the Marauder as fast as he can. Using the maneuverability of his hovercar mode, he turns to face the Marauder at all time and unleashes a barrage of...well of all the most garish colored paintballs in an attempt to blind and incapacitate it. ''>> Dust Devil strikes Marauder #11380 with Blinding . <<'' <> Jetfire says, "That...did the trick, Dust Devil.." <> Dust Devil says, "Take some pics while yer at it." Blast Off arcs in the air as Jetfire comes back after him, and when the other spacer fires he rolls and dives to evade the blast, then sweeping back up as he fires off more lasers of his own. "<< How so? All it seems to have done for you is make you *miss* a lot. Really, Jetfire, I'd expect better of you as a spacer. And it would be a shame to lose a spacer to the war... there's so few of us as it is.... >>" He spots some trouble down below, however, radioing, "<< Need any assistance down there, Commander? >>" ''>> Blast Off strikes Jetfire with Laser . <<'' Jetfire frowns and confronts Blast Off. "It's going to take a lot more than - *blast!* ARGH!" <> Starlock says, "craap, Jetfires been hit hard!" Jetfire 's right engine blows out, sending him careening toward the Cybertronian plain! <> Jetfire says, "Keep...fighting!" Jetfire careens down and his armor explodes on impact! That's a spicy hit, Blast Off The Marauder groans as Dawnfire sinks his blade into its side. Sparks fly from the war machine. and there's a squeal as some gears stop working. <> Onslaught looks off to the side where the blade pierced through. "Huh. I'll have to loot that from his corpse." His optics turns back to the viewscreen "Anyway...." He draws two fingers up the control panel marking his targets "Lets mix things up a bit." Suddenly his screen frazzles as a paintstorm picks up. "Damn Bot signal interference." He shakes his head as the system starts to refresh the optics. "Fine. I can adapt." <> Dust Devil says, "Does this mean we don't have a meeting tomorrow?" <> Dust Devil says, "Err Hey we need medics for Jetfire." <> Blackwing says, "Can't heal him but I can give him a lift back if needed." Onslaught pulls back away from the controls, and shifts into his missile truck mode. His optics target Dust Devil, " Enough of that..." A large cannon housing shifts and exposes itself as Onslaught fires some sonic artillery towards the distraction artist. ''>> Onslaught misses Dust Devil with Sonic-Cannon . <<'' <> Dust Devil says, "He crashed on the plain some distance from here." <> Starlock Muttering things in stress "Get to him as soon as possible we might need to pull out! I don't think the three us can take two combaticons, Nightbird, and a spider-tank thing!" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Doing just fine, Blast Off. Now that air's done, get to work on the ground." <> Combaticon Swindle says, "You can't seriously be sending *BLAST OFF* to do a groundpounder's work, can you Boss?" <> Blast Off says, "EXCUUUUUSE ME?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "you're excused. hee!" <> Blast Off says, "I'm sure he just means *pick off the ground targets*" <> Combaticon Swindle says, "if there was an excuse for you, I would but..." <> Blast Off huffffffs <> Dust Devil says, "Uhhhh well....you know you might be right about us gettin outta here. We're kinda missing a commandin officer unless some higher up wants ta bark orders at us via the channel. WHEEEE Yeah don't get hit by Onslaught. He seems to be enjoying this." <> Starlock says, "Yes, this is now a no-win scenario, Everyone try to hang on tight till Blackwing shows up!" <> Blast Off huffffffs <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Swindle, you and Vortex skated the last battle, so I don't want to hear it" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "You got the demo prepped up in the base by now, Swindle?" Starlock is muttering as she looks down at her read-out monitor for her teammates, with JEtfire down, that left Dawnfire, Dust Devil and her, this was officially a no-win scenario, she has to think quickly, with Jetfire down.. and her and Dust Devil are the same rank so.. But she also has an idea of what everyone's health is... Right defense route! "<>" Starlock then trains both her dual pistols on the marauder, and opens fire on it. ''>> Starlock attacks Marauder #11380 with Dual Starburst, striking Marauder #11380. <<'' <> Combaticon Swindle huffs a huff of his own. "*I* didn't skate anything! Dumbaft Vortex got himself shot!" <> Combaticon Swindle says, "and duhh." Dawnfire scowls. He's got something unpleasantly sharp lodged in his chest. He wants to get down from the Marauder now that his job with it is mostly done, but it'd be a pretty bad idea. He's got to tangle with Nightbird for now. Luckily he's got a sword - a big one. He attempts a pommel strike, aimed at the side of Nightbird's head. ''>> Dawnfire misses Nightbird with Kick. <<'' Dust Devil is getting fired upon by Onslaught. They're clearly outgunned and as much as he would like to have a discussion with Nightbird about Ratchet's hands, he's stuck with trying to keep the jet thing from being shot down while saving the jet thing that was shot down. Rerouting a few systems, he works on making an extra spicy treat for Onslaught. "Hey Onsy, catch!" ''>> Dust Devil misses Onslaught with Plasma . <<'' Nightbird draws back just a bit, her body leaning back just enough to let Dawnfire's blade swish past by only a few inches. She visibly sighs while she reorients on the Marauder, setting herself away from where the other attacks are striking the Marauder, almost dancing as she adds in another spin with this time her kick snapping around in a quick roundhouse kick at Dawnfire before using the spinning motion to jump off the Marauder and landing a distance away. ''>> Nightbird strikes Dawnfire with Roundhouse. <<'' <> Blast Off says, "Puh-LEEEASE. This was a *respectable* operation until YOU two showed up." Swindle has been doing what he usually does on a crowded and chaotic battlefield: keeping his head down and waiting for the opportunity to do unto others before they can do unto him. Or, for preference, to do unto others and avoid having anything done unto him. Aiming his scattlerblaster, he searches for his favorite kind of target: one of opportunity. <> Combaticon Swindle says, "So, what? You're shooting people but keeping your pinky up? Slag off!" <> Blast Off HUFF <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "heh" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "We're winning, team. Enjoy it." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "hahaha yes!!!" <> Blast Off says, "indeed~" <> Knock Out says, "Well done. I'll raise a toast to your victory, should you finish it." <> Starlock says, "D.D! I need you to put a shield around Dawnfire!" <> Dawnfire says, "I'm fine. I'm fine! I just need a moment." And down goes Jetfire. Welp, told him so. Blast Off switches targets, looking for... ah, there she is. "<< And YOU. Just as I told Jetfire, I'll say to you- you *really* ought to pick the winning side. You're a spacer, you *should* know better! But here's a little reminder of what *losing* feels like... I am terribly sorry and all, but you know how it is, especially after damaging my Commander's favorite new toy ... Now, if you won't show any sense, then at least have the courtesy to *leave*. >>" And there he goes, firing on Starlock. ''>> Blast Off strikes Starlock with Laser . <<'' <> Blackwing says, "Almost there." <> Starlock takes a slow vent. "You are NOT fine Dawnfire! Dust Devil second you can, put a shield around him! Get to Blackwing as soon as possible!" <> Dawnfire says, "I'll fix it. Don't worry." <> Starlock says, "/That's an order./" Onslaught transforms back into root mode, and raises his hand and motions forward, "Continue assault!" He points directly to Starlock, " I want that one's head!" He then motions to Dust Devil, "and that one's head." He throws his hands wide, "All their heads. Today the Combaticons take the field, and the spoils that go with it." With that he returns to the controls, undoubtably finished with their self-cleaning mechanisms.... ''Marauder #11380 targets Dust Devil with its weapons.'' ''Marauder #11380> The computer beeps. "Target acquired."'' <> Blackwing says, "Don't argue with the medic. It doesn't help." The Marauder groans as it adjusts its weaponry those long mortar barrels adjust towards the diversion expert. "I've got your number this time." The tell tale tho-thoom noise alerts everyone to the incoming explosives..." ''>> Marauder #11380 strikes Dust Devil with Mortar . <<'' "Superior firepower..." Blackwing's arrival is heralded by the steady thrum of his six engines as he responds to the evac call. It isn't long before the large black plane is spotted on the horizon, winging his way to the battle scene. He makes sure to come in behind the Decepticons and touches down behind the Autobots. His rear hatch opens and reveals the inside to be completely empty. "Load up and let's get the slag out of here. And make sure the injured are strapped down tight." he calls over his engines. <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "And there they go..." <> Combaticon Swindle says, "I'm callin' scavenging rights, just syaing..." <> Blast Off says, "The superior might- and intellect- has won the day! ....Except maybe you, Swindle." <> Combaticon Swindle says, "Uh, check my records, Blast Off, I'm smarter than you.." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Focus, team." <> Blast Off says, "LIES!!!" <> Blast Off ...grumble <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Savor the moment." <> Knock Out can be heard singing along to music in the background while other sounds of work come up. "Like a true nature's child, We were born, born to be wild, We can climb so high, I never wanna die!" <> Dust Devil says, "yeah a medics motto...I can put you together or I can take you apart! Don't mess with Med-OWWWWW!" Dust Devil is struck by ONslaught and he's got some heavy smoke pouring from him but he seems to somehow be staying aloft as he projects the forcefield around Dawnfire. And...then he tries to hide behind Dawnfire's newly created panic bubble. "NOw come quietly before the medic hurts us." ''>> Dust Devil projects a forcefield over Dawnfire. <<'' This time, Dawnfire really does fall off the Marauder. He lands with a pretty impressive thud and lies there for a bit, dazed. The puncture caused by Nightbird's boot-blade is now a jagged, leaking gash. Stubborn as he is, he's well aware that it needs patching up, and he can't do any patching up on the middle of a battlefield - not even with the protection of an unexpected forcefield from Dust Devil. Good thing Blackwing's here. He makes his way over to the other Autobot as casually as he can, trying not to show that he's damaged. Dawnfire nods a greeting as he ambles aboard. He's got the blade of his oversized sword resting casually upon his un-kicked shoulder, looking very much like an edgy anti-hero from an Earth action movie. ''>> Dawnfire retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Swindle, Vortex, Imager, Dust Devil, Nightbird, Blast Off, and Blackwing. <<'' <> Dust Devil says, "I hope Onsy likes the colors of his little tank thing" Starlock took note of Nightbird and frowned behind her mask, Dawnfire is struggling... Keep everyone alive, she has to keep everyone alive, she'd struck by Blast Off, and snears up at him, trying to keep her head clear, thankfully their escape is hareled by the sound of Blackwing, which brings her some relief. She looks down to her leaking wound and then to her read out monitor, and to Dawnfire, knitting her ridges. Nightbird Isn't letting up on her assault, even if Dust Devil gets a field around him, gives him a few seconds... She see's Dust Devil's force field go up! "<>" She calls as she pulls her baton from her delt, and with a spin of it, and a pressing of a button, that Scythe of her comes out, she can't be the last to leave the field when someone heavily injured like Dawnfire is on the field after all! She'd kick on her pede-booster and going speeding towards Nightbird. ''>> Starlock strikes Nightbird with Novapole. <<'' <> Knock Out is then heard to say, "Oops," before his side goes silent. Nightbird notices Starlock's charge at her a hand raises up and blocks mot of the damage, but the surge that follows does stall the Ninjabot from following her prey. A twitch of her hand to knock the blade away, a semi-decent cut on her forearm as her attention turns fully onto Starlock. A moment passes before she turns that cut hand and beckons at her to try again. <> Dust Devil says, "I wouldn't take her taunt Star, we probably need ta get outta here" <> Starlock says, "Trust me I am not gonna fall for that, I'm just doing what I need to give Dawnfire the needed time to get away, I know I cannot take an assassin." <> Starlock says, "Priority is ensure everyone gets off the field alive, not too take 'em down." Swindle's audials perk up at the mention of spoils. Scanning the battlefield for items to make sure he grabs up once the dust settles, he takes aim at Blackwing since he looks like he has some kibble that might be useful one day... ''>> Swindle strikes Blackwing with Scatter-Blaster . <<'' Yes! Blast Off loves to see this, Onslaught pleased as they take the field in triumph. Combaticons RULE! YEAH! He revs an engine in agreement with Onslaught's boasts, though there's the slightest wobblewheeze as *heads* keep getting mentioned because Onslaught doesn't seriously expect him to actually *cut off* anybody's head and deliver them to him, does he? He...he'd rather not find out, he decides. Still, Onslaught's commands dictate he keep attacking, even as the Autobots seem to be in retreat. It seems a little... distasteful to him, but he's not going to question his Commander. "<< Y..es, Sir. >>" He follows Starlock, guns locked and loaded, as it were. Ok fine, ignore him, don't reply to him or anything, that's cool, sure. He'll still get some attention with- THIS! Pewpewpew! Sorry Nightbird but Ons wants that femme GONE! ''>> Blast Off strikes Starlock with X-Ray-Laser . <<'' <> Starlock says, "Hrrrk..." <> Blackwing says, "Remind me to make that slaghole pay for shooting me the next time I see him." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Good shot" <> Blast Off beams. "Thank you, Sir." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "you too, Blast Off" <> Blast Off says, "...." <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "" The Marauder stomps forward lurching forward towards Blackwing. The mecha's heavy legs stomp past Dawnfire and its firing bay shifts from target to target.... ''Marauder #11380 targets Starlock with its weapons.'' ''Marauder #11380> The computer beeps. "Target acquired."'' Twin speakers from Marauder #11380 boom, "The Marauder turns shortly..." ''Marauder #11380 targets Dust Devil with its weapons.'' ''Marauder #11380> The computer beeps. "Target acquired."'' <> Starlock says, "...Tag" ''Marauder #11380 targets Blackwing with its weapons.'' ''Marauder #11380> The computer beeps. "Target acquired."'' <> Dust Devil says, "Ummmmmmmmmm I can hope it's shorting out but I'm afraid that might not be the case...." ''Marauder #11380 opens fire at the Autobot transport with a scathing beam attack.'' ''>> Marauder #11380 strikes Blackwing with Beam . <<'' Starlock takes another hard head, her own health-readouts are blaring are her monitor (and probably any one else's that has one on her) Dawnfire is aboard, that is what she was trying to achieve, now, with a kick off away from Nightbird, Starlock transforms and QUICKLY blitzes her way over to Blackwing to board, black smoke and energon leaking behind her. ''>> Starlock retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Blast Off. <<'' Dust Devil works on getting out of there before Starlock comes back and grabs him. He's still smoking rather heavily. ''>> Dust Devil retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Blast Off, Starlock, and Blackwing. <<'' <> Starlock says, "Prep the medical bay! *coughs* We have heavily injured" <> Blackwing says, "All aboard!" Nightbird simply leans back as she crosses her arms and watches the Autobots run. Then just to be annoying.. she snaps her fingers and a loud jamming fills most of the channels. ''(RADIO) Nightbird starts jamming all radio signals in the immediate area.' Blackwing grunts when he gets hit from behind as he waits until everybody loads into his hold that are going to and then the rear hatch closes. "Screw you guys, I'm going to Iacon!" he calls out. He takes off and heads back toward Iacon, grumbling about not being able to bash some Decepticon heads. But he knows that getting the wounded out of fire is more important at this point than picking a fight with the Con scum so he continues winging his way away from the scene of the battle. Onslaught raises his head, savoring the victory. The Autobots were being driven back, the new vehicle's been tested. He takes a moment to trigger a cygar and intakes it. After the Autobots were out of earshot, he doles out the next orders "Alright mechs and femme...Good Work. Swindle, ensure the demo in Baird is set and ready to go. When their next strike team comes in, all fire and thunder, we'll be long gone, and anyone unlucky enough to search the base...well, they get what's coming to them." He chuckles softly and puts a hand on the mecha, "Now the fear of superior firepower is put in them, they'll be doing heavier recon before they manage an assault....that gives us more impunity to launch strikes. Its all coming together." For Onslaught, the scene fades to black with his visor being the only part visible for a few moments.... Swindle darts off to do as he's told, pausing only briefly to snag a few odds and ends from the battlefield as he goes. "Sir, yessir!' he says as he goes. Onslaught mutters, "Signal jammers...Nightbird, ensure no Bot recon troops are tracking our movements." Ouch. Onslaught's comment over the comms has the shuttle wobble again slightly as he works to regain composure. Ahem. Hrm. Right. Maybe *this* will impress the Boss. He pursues Starlock, peppering more of the ground she walks-er, runs- on, though she manages to get inside the safety of Blackwing. The shuttle could fire, perhaps, but perhaps it's shuttle-courtesy that he doesn't, instead pulling up and away and circling back around. "<< They're fleeing, Sir. >>" He states, this time much more... flatly than before. Well, at least they won. He's still happy that Onslaught's happy. >> Blackwing retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Blast Off, Starlock, and Dust Devil. << Nightbird would huff, she would puff, but she is not Blast Off and is silent as she just turns and walks off, fading back into her stealth systems as she does. <> Goth says, "so what is the injury report?" <> Blast Off says, "A little light damage on my part, nothing much. We *routed* those pathetic Auitofools." <> Goth says, "hmm good, well, do come and see me if it's serious enough" <> Blast Off says, "I shall, in awhile." <> Deathsaurus says, "Excellent. I expect full reports." <> Starlock grunts. "Right.. who wants to do the report? Jetfires out cold so.." <> Starlock says, "..Alright." <> Blackwing mutters. "See how much they like a freaking warhammer upside the head." Category:2020 Category:Logs